


Conversations With His Wingman

by tiniper



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Nishikato Friendship, Nishikido Ryo & Kato Shigeaki, Ryo Fails At Flirting, RyoShige Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniper/pseuds/tiniper
Summary: A series of conversations between Shige and Ryo about a school friend of Shige's that Ryo is very much interested in getting to know. Shige is a wonderful friend and wingman.Shige and Ryo are super fun to write!Ruri is not having any of Ryo's 'I'm too cool' attitude.Ryo gets snippy when he's embarrassed and its adorable.





	Conversations With His Wingman

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story I'm dredging up from the ancient past to post here so that all my stuff is in one place. 
> 
> Please enjoy and forgive it for what it is.

“Shige,”

“Hm?”

“Tell me about your friend,”

“Which friend?”

“The small one,”

“You?”

“You’re not funny,”

“No? Which friend?”

“That quiet girl, we met that a few times when you and me ran into each other,”

“The quiet girl? That you hardly met in passing a few times over the past few months?”

“Yeah,”

“…”

“You know who I’m talking about,”

“Yeah… what do you want with her?”

“I’m not gonna go get pissed at her or anything if that’s what you’re thinking,”

“A legitimate concern, and don’t pretend it’s not… she‘s bad with most guys…”

“Why?”

“Nishikido-kun, you‘ve got a bad habit of…”

“No, why doesn’t she do well with most guys?”

“I don’t really know, but she gets weird around them…”

“What do you mean?”

“It's hard to explain, why are you asking so much about her?”

“…I’m curious,”

“Really? You like her?”

“Yeah,”

“You going to try and get to know her?”

“Yeah,”

“Really?”

“Yeah,”

“Ruri-chan, okay… so, I don’t know if I should do this but… if you’re really serious I can set something up,”

“I’m serious, I‘m a good guy, your friend, of course you should do this,”

“Fine then, but really, she might not even go for it,”

“When she meets me she’ll totally love me,”

“Ruri-chan doesn’t work like that…”

“Are you gonna set us up?”

“Yeah,”

“Are you seriously going to worry about this? I’ll take care of her, if that’s what you’re worried about. I’m a great boyfriend,”

“You really want her?”

“Yep,”

 

~~~~

 

“What the hell is wrong with your friend?”

“Don’t talk about her like that… I warned you she would be weird around most guys,”

“I sat down and she got up, Shige, she got up and walked out of the café before I even said hello,”

“Were you smiling at her?”

“Yes?”

“Did you walk confidently?”

“Yeah,”

“Did you do that thing where you grab the chair and flip it around and straddle it trying to be cool?”

“I am cool, Shige. Are you trying to say something?”

“Yeah, you went about it completely the wrong way, she probably got intimidated,”

 

~~~~

 

“Ruri-chan finally talked to me…”

“That’s good, so why do you look so annoyed?

“She said I was sitting to close,”

“Were you?”

“…No…”

“Where were you?”

“About right here,”

“Ryo-kun… the only way we could be closer is if I sat on you,”

“Right? And too close, she said!”

 

~~~~

 

“So, Shige, I made some progress,”

“Really?”

“Yup, she called me,”

“What for?”

“She missed the last train to her house and called me,”

“She wanted a ride? From you?”

“Yup, she’s even going to make me a bento to thank me,”

“…She offered that?”

“Yup,”

“Ruri-chan doesn’t cook,”

“Then why did she say she’d do it?”

“You asked her to do it?”

“Yup,”

“That’s why, she’s not good at saying no to people she likes,”

“She likes me?”

“You’re growing on her; she talks about you sometimes,”

“She damn well better talk about me,”

“She says you’re too much, you overwhelm her,”

“In a good way, right, I can do that sometimes… you know, it’s me after all,””

“In a way, but mostly she just wishes you’d say things more straightforward,”

“I’m always straightforward,”

“Sure you are, Ryo-kun,”

“I told her just the other day, ‘Ruri-chan, you’re the prettiest,’ and ‘Ruri-chan, I want to be your boyfriend’ and ‘Ruri-chan, I’m going to kiss you now,’ I’m not hiding anything at all,”

“Maybe she just doesn’t believe you. Do you really kiss her?”

“… Well no, I almost get there, but then she doesn’t move so I end up quitting,”

“Uh, maybe you should finish next time. She’s not going to close the gap herself,”

“You're saying she likes it rough?”

“Shut it Ryo-kun, don’t be gross about her. Ruri-chan just won’t believe you’re serious until you make her believe you. Words won’t always do it for her. Actions might not do it either. Just give her time, okay?”

“Shige’s a good friend,”

“I’m only doing this because I think you’ll be good for her,”

“Exactly,”

 

~~~~

 

“Want to guess what I did a couple hours ago?”

“No, Ryo-kun, what did you do?”

“I kissed her…”

“You kissed Ruri-chan?”

“Yup,”

“And…?”

“It was good,”

“So Ruri-chan liked it?”

“Well she didn’t mind, not until I tried to use my tongue,”

“Ryo-kun!”

“What?”

“‘Give the girl some time to adjust,”

“Whatever, I just surprised her; she’ll expect it next time,”

“You think there’ll be a next time”

“Oh yeah,”

“Don’t sound so full of yourself,”

 

~~~~

 

“Ruri-chan loves me,”

“Huh? She said that?”

“She said that I’m good looking,”

“… And that equates to ‘love’ how?”

“And she said she can‘t figure out what my angle is,”

“Really? But she didn’t say she loves you, not really right?”

“Not really but she doesn’t have to say it, I know,”

“You do?”

“I know her,”

“Do you?”

“Yeah, she’s close, she’s realizing that I don’t have an angle, I just love her,”

 

~~~~

 

“You said you loved her yesterday… did you really mean it?”

“Yup,”

Have you told her?”

“…No,”

“Why,”

“…”

“Well,”

“I can’t,”

“Why?”

“…”

“Tell me Ryo-kun. It’s important, she’s important, I need to know,”

“I know that! She’s important to me too! Don’t start shit with me!”

“You love her?”

“Yeah, a lot,”

“Why haven’t you told her?”

“I want her to believe me, if I say it and she doesn’t believe me…”

“She’ll believe you,”

“What makes you think that?”

“She said something that makes me think she already knows,”

“She knows that I love her?”

“I think so,”

“What did she say?”

“I’ll tell you some other time,”

 

~~~~

 

“Shige, she loves me,”

“I know,”

 

~~~~

 

“What did she say that made you think she already knew I loved her?”

“Nothing particularly interesting,”

“Come on Shige, just tell me,”

“Are you sure you want to know?”

“Yeah, I can’t let you know more about my girlfriend then I know about her,”

“She said she because you’re completely bull headed and arrogant and,”

“Skip to the nice part, you’re pissing me off with all these insults,”

“Her words not mine,”

“When they're coming out of your mouth they aren’t cute,”

“Whatever. She said that despite all that and because of all of that she didn’t think you were ever going to give up on her and…”

“What?”

“She hopes that you never do,”

“…”

“Ah, Ruri-chan has you for life, doesn’t she, you‘re blushing,”

“Probably, and I am not blushing,”

“Right,”

 

~~~~

 

“So, Shige,”

“Yeah?”

“I’m thinking that eventually me and Ruri-chan will have kids…”

“Hm?”

“And we’ll name that first one after you, since you were such a big help getting us together,”

“Please, don’t,”

“I want to, but I’ll expect you to name your first after me to of course,”

“Really, don’t,”

“If you insist, I always want to name my first after me anyway, Ryouta is a great name don’t you think? Shouta for the second, Kenta for the third,”

“3 boys, huh?”

“That’s the plan,”

“Does Ruri-chan know about this?”

“Nah, she doesn’t need to worry about that,”

“Think about it Ryo-kun, it took you months before she’d even let you sit beside her,”

“So?”

“Think how long it’ll be before she lets you do that to her…”

“But-,”

“And that is something I’m not going to help you with,”

**Author's Note:**

> In my head when they met the first few times Ryo was shy and cute like he usually is meeting new people but when he got it in his head he needed to impress her he went to hard and it freaked her out which is why she got up and left right away (which is my fantasy power move, by the way - to just up and leave without a word. Ruri was my hero in that moment).


End file.
